Monster Hunter to Vampire
by Malcho1234
Summary: [DISCONTINUED. Look at XCOM: Enemy Monstrous for a spiritual successor to this.] Mikogami, the Headmaster of the Youkai academy, made a proposition to the Hunters - the group that protects Mankind from the Youkai. The proposition is simple: to send a young Hunter to see how will he fare in the Academy...
1. Prologue

**I got the idea for this after reading a lot of R+V fanfictions (including hawker-748's He Who Fights Monsters and AddictedlyBlack's **Hidden in the Shadows**) and watching Vampire Knight and Hellsing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

Since the dawn of time Youkai have hunted Man. They had speed, strength, agility and natural weapons. We Humans had nothing but our minds, cunning and our ability to adapt. They had claws and teeth – we created our own weapons – from the simple thigh bone of an antelope to the gracious Katanas. They had speed and agility – we built traps that captured them and held them until we could kill them. They had strength – we invented weapons to kill them from afar. But that wasn't enough. They still used us as their prey. So the Hunters were established in Europe – an organization of humans who dedicated their entire life to battling monsters. Soon we discovered a type of humans who could manipulate energy – the Witches and Wizards, or Magi for collective.. They were considered borderline Youkai – not exactly a monster, but not humans either. The Hunters accepted them in their ranks and in return the Magi helped them by creating enchanted weapons, armor and tools to help them in battle. Soon almost every Youkai in Europe was either driven off or killed.

There was peace for many years. The Hunters watched over Humanity, exterminating monsters as soon as they were sighted. Over the years the Hunters branched through the world, having small outposts in Africa and Asia, and even had their own agents within the. In the XI century the Hunters received a cry for help from their brethren in the Middle East. Their agents managed to convince the Pope to call for a crusade against the "Infidels", which was in fact an Extermination by the Hunters. A part of the army was composed of Hunters and different types of Magic users. They slaughtered any Youkai that crossed their path, and after they thinned out the monster's numbers they returned home. The Hunters took part in another two crusades, each one thinning the monster's ranks until some of them were nearing extinction.

So a member of the Youkai's elite – the Hades Lord Mikogami, met with the leaders of the Hunters and made a deal – the Youkai would stop hunting humans and either live in peace among them or retreat into special places that could not be accessed by normal humans, and in return the Hunters would leave them alone. The Hunters agreed, but kept their right to kill any monster that would dare attack humans. The Hunters' Magic users created these habitats in pockets in other dimentions. They even helped create a special school that would teach Monsters to co-exist with Humans – Youkai Academy. They set up a webway of passages that connected the habitats, the Academy and the Human world.

Since then there was peace between Humans and Youkai. There was, of course, the occasional uprising where a village of Youkai decided that they didn't fear the Hunters and that they were superior to humans and that they could do whatever they want, but the Hunters quickly and mercilessly quelled them through superior skills and firepower.

And that's what has been happening until present days...

* * *

><p><strong>Hunters' HQ, Pocket dimention<strong>

Twelve men were sitting around a round table. This was the Hunters' High Council – the wisest and most powerful of them all. They were the leaders of the Hunters, in charge of the entire organization.

"So we have agreed then. "

"Yes. Though Mikogami's idea seems foolish."

"It may be so, but those ideas usually work the best."

A week ago the Hades Lord Mikogami, the Headmaster of Youkai Academy, had made a proposition – to have one young Hunter enter the Academy undercover and try to survive. The twelve leaders discussed the idea and finally agreed to do it.

"Who are we going to send there?"

One of them clicked his fingers and twelve butlers stepped forward and placed a file in front of each member.

"Tsukune Aono. He's the best of our young Hunters."

"Won't his family name cause problems? The Aono are famous for being one of the best and oldest Japanese Hunter families."

"No. There are several Aono families in Japan that have no connection to the Hunters. Some of them have been attacked just for that actually." The twelve looked through the files until one spoke.

"He seems to be perfect for the task."

"His scores are among the best and his skills with almost every weapon we have are exceptional. He's already fit for active duty."

"Well, he is an Aono, it's only natural."

"It is settled, then." Said one. "We'll inform Mr. Aono tomorrow."

The twelve leaders stood up as the meeting was dismissed and went on their ways…

* * *

><p><strong>Training Barracks<strong>

**The next day.**

Tsukune Aono, son of Koji Aono and a member of the famous Hunter family was rudely awoken from his dream by a shout:

"AONO!" Tsukune bolted up in his bed and looked around frantically. His eyes stopped on his trainer Jeremiah who had shouted.

"Sir!" Tsukune jumped of bed and stood at attention.

"At ease." Tsukune sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Aono, tell me what do you know about Youkai Academy?"

"It's the academy created by one of the Hades Lords – Mikogami, and the Hunters to teach Youkai to co-exist with humans, sir."

"That's right, Aono. Last week Mikogami made a proposition to the High Council. He suggested that we send one young Hunter to study in the Academy. So congratulations, rookie, they picked you."

Tsukune's mouth opened and closed several times. This was not what he thought his first mission would be.

"But, sir, what about my training?" Jeremiah chuckled.

"Boy, your training is already complete. You were ahead of your peers even before you came here ten years ago and now you're our best recruit. I was already planning of taking you on a mission with me or even giving you solo missions before this came up." Jeremiah went to the door. "Come with me, Aono. You're leaving for the Real world this afternoon, so we need to equip you with some toys." Tsukune stood up, got dressed fast and followed Jeremiah to the Briefing room. The Briefing itself was simple – act as a regular student, stay low, don't cause much ruckus, and please try not to kill everything in sight, even if that's what you were trained to do.

After the briefing was finished Tsukune went with Jeremiah to the Armoury. Once there Jeremiah began talking:

"First thing you need is an enchanted trunk and some pouches." He led Tsukune to a section of the building that had different trunks, satchels and bags. They looked like regular things on the outside, but they were far from regular on the inside. The Hunters' Magi had placed different enchantments on them – for lightness, increasing internal space, sorting, anti-theft and others. These things were pretty handy and were mandatory for every Hunter out in the field. Jeremiah gave Tsukune an ordinary looking trunk, which had five compartments on the inside, each one of them as big as a room. Then he followed with some pouches which were three times bigger on the inside.

Then Jeremiah led Tsukune to the weapons section. That was where he got wild and began throwing all kinds of stuff into the trunk – throwing knives, daggers, pistols, submachine guns, even a few mines and a bazooka. A few crates of ammo followed everything in the trunk. He also filled the pouches with all kinds of grenades and explosives. Tsukune knew better than to object. He doubted that he'd need all this stuff at the Academy, but as people said: "It's better to have it and not to need it than to need it and not have it."

Next stop was the apparel section. There Tsukune was outfitted with several types of enchanted clothing, including the Hunters' standard uniform – a black trench coat, enchanted to protect the wearer against extreme temperatures and to be bulletproof. It was followed by a wide-brimmed hat that also had several enchantments, including one to protect the wearer against the rain, and a pair of sunglasses that could see in different spectrums of light.

Different potions went into another pouch – strength, agility, healing and other.

At the end Jeremiah stopped in front of a set of armored doors. That was where they held the prototypes. After a few scans the doors parted and they entered. Jeremiah grabbed some stuff and placed it in the trunks. Then he led Tsukune to a table where an ornate bracelet was placed.

"This, Aono, is the newest Situation Awareness Module or SAM for short." He gave it to Tsukune, who put it on his left hand. Then he touched the activation button. His whole forearm was enveloped in blue light.

"Whoa! Just like in Mass Effect!" Jeremiah chuckled.

"That's where they got the idea. I'll have it updated with the latest info for you. This is its manual." He handled a thick book to Tsukune, who placed it in one of the pouches on his belt.

"Do you have your sword?" Jeremiah asked. Tsukune raised his right arm where a silver ring was visible on his middle finger.

"I never take it off, sir." Every Hunter had a main weapon – usually a sword, a bow or a firearm. It was concealed as a ring and was released by a code word unique for every Hunter. Tsukune's weapon was a Japanese Katana, which was enchanted to be very sharp and durable.

Jeremiah smiled. He had drilled that into his students' heads. He sometimes attacked them when they were not prepared, and even injured some that didn't carry their own weapons with them. He was a harsh teacher, but he was one of the best.

They left the armoury. Jeremiah went on his duty, while Tsukune went to gather his personal belongings. His school supplies were waiting on his desk. He put them in the trunk along with the other stuff and went outside to take the transport to the Real world.

Tsukune Aono was ready for Youkai Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. Did you like it? Please review. The next chapter will come when I find a place to download either the R+V manga or anime to freshen the things in my head.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the Reviews and the Favorites/Subscriptions. And wow, more than 180 visitors! I never thought that it would be so successful! Here's the first chapter. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that you see. My native language isn't English. **

**Also, the storyline will be a mix between the Manga and the Anime. Oh, and I'll skip the kun, chan and the other things like that. Honestly, I don't know what they mean. And the thing with putting family names before the first one, I'll skip on that one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

**Now, on to the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tsukune Aono was sitting in the back of the bus to the Youkai Academy, reading a book. He was feeling a little bored since he was the only one in the bus. He closed the book and fidgeted with his tie. <em>"Damn it, why must I wear this uniform?" <em>he thought. He didn't felt comfortable in it. He leaned back as they approached one of the tunnels that connected the Human World and Youkai Academy.

"**So yo****u are the student enrolling into Youkai Academy?" **Came the voice of the driver.

"Yup. That's me." Replied Tsukune. He wondered what exactly the driver was.

"**In that case, you had best prepare yourself now. He he he. When we come out of this loooong tunne****l we'll be right in front of the school." **Tsukune was unfazed by the driver's creepy demeanor.

"Good to know. This ride took long enough."

"**You should know, he he, that Youkai Academy is a veeerrry horrifying school."**

"_Well, yeah. It's a school for monste__rs."_ Tsukune thought. _"And that scary laughter is so clichéd. Does he do that with every freshman?" _

"Honestly, I'm not scared. I can deal with horrors… I've seen my roommate's underwear. There's nothing more horrible than that." The driver erupted into laughter at that.

Soon they exited the tunnel and the bus stopped. Tsukune put the book in the knapsack and placed it on his shoulder. His shrunken trunk was already in there along with the stuff he may need in the immediate future. Several pouches were fixed on his belt and a Hunter's Swiss-Army knife was in his pocket.

Tsukune exited the bus. The driver gave him one last warning:

"**Be careful, sonny boy." **and drove away. Tsukune looked around. The bus stop was marked by a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. He studied the bus schedule. It seemed that the bus came once every month. Good to know if he needed to escape.

Then Tsukune looked at the surrounding area. The bus stop was at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a blood red sea. The path to the school was leading through a forest of dead threes, which had a lot of ravens flying above it. Tsukune adjusted the knapsack on his shoulder and began walking through the forest. As he walked and looked at the surroundings he thought sarcastically:

"_Dead trees, tom__bstones, and what do you know, more dead trees. All we need now is some guy with a hockey mask and a chainsaw and we have a horror movie. Or some monsters. No, wait, the monsters are several hundred meters ahead."_ Tsukune's musings were interrupted as he heard a shout behind him:

"Coming through!" Tsukune tuned around just in time to see a bicycle slam into him. He fell down and the driver also fell upon him.

Tsukune groaned as he tried to stand up. His hand landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw a cute pink-haired girl that was wearing the school uniform and a Rosario attached to a choker around her neck. Tsukune looked down to see that the soft thing that he had placed his hand upon was the girl's inner thigh. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"_Wow. She's the cutest girl I've ever seen…" _he thought. Then he shook his head. It was as if he could hear his trainer Jeremiah's voice shouting through his head:

"_Mind out of the gutter, boy. She's a monster and you're a Hunter. You are her natural predator! She may look cute now, but she'll probably transform into a spider-woman or a Golem at some point. So don't think such stuff!"_

The girl groaned and opened her green eyes. She looked at him and said:

"I apologize. I got dizzy from my anemia…" she began and then stared at him

"_What? Do I have something on my face?"_ Tsukune thought. He placed a hand on his cheek and felt something wet. _"Oh, I've cut myself. Maybe she isn't used to the sight of blood. I hope that she won't faint…" _The girl came closer.

"That scent…" she came closer to his face. Tsukune was too puzzled to move away. He was surprised when she licked the blood.

"I'm sorry… I'm a vampire…" she said and bit him in the shoulder. Tsukune was frozen on the spot as she drank. He knew that it was dangerous to move away if something sharp was stuck in you, and he had two sharp fangs stuck in him.

"_Oh that's great. I have been here for less than half an hour and cute vampire is using me as a juice box already." _She suddenly jerked back.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I couldn't help myself… the scent was so intoxicating and the taste… so delicious…" Tsukune looked at his shoulder. He was surprised to see that there was no wound.

"_That's right… Vampires' saliva has healing properties."_

"No need to apologize. " He said as he stood up and offered her a hand. "Tsukune Aono. Pleased to meet you." She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Moka Akashiya." She introduced herself. Then her eyes widened as she recognized his name:

"Aono? Like the famous Hunters?" she began to shake in fear.

"No, no, I'm not one of them." he lied. She stopped shaking but she was still uneasy. They went to the bike and looked at it. Its frame was bent and it was in no condition to be ridden. Tsukune whistled.

"Wow. I bent the frame… They always said I had a thick head, but that's…" he said trying to cheer up the situation. Moka's giggle was the sign that he succeeded.

They made some small talk as they walked to the school.

"Ummm… Do you hate Vampires?" Moka asked.

"No, why would I? You're the first one I've ever met." She squealed and tackled him.

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "Will you be my friend?" Tsukune weighted the pros and the cons of the proposition. Being friends with a vampire could grant him a somewhat limited immunity, but he'd be a walking juice box for her. Still, it would be better to go for it.

"Sure."

"I'm so happy! I don't know anyone here and I was beginning to worry." Said the enthusiastic girl.

"_Well, at least I know exactly what she is. And I coul__d handle her if she becomes… dangerous."_ Tsukune thought.

"When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more, okay?" she asked him

"Sure." He replied.

They reached the school and separated to put their things in their dorms.

Tsukune looked at the school. On the outside it seemed like the perfect place to film a horror movie in. Just like everything else. But the inside was totally different. Its halls and homerooms were just like any normal school. It didn't take him long to find his homeroom. He sat next to a guy who looked like a bully and general troublemaker.

Soon the room filled with students and a few seconds before the bell rang the teacher came in. She was the average teenage male student's dream – a blonde with short hair and skirt, lively personality and cute voice.

"_I wonder how many students will be crushing on her." _Tsukune asked himself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome." Tsukune tuned her out when she began telling them about the school and its purpose – to teach monsters to co-exist with humans. His attention was caught when the boy next to him spoke:

"Hey, teacher." Miss Nekonome looked in her notebook.

"You are… Komiya Saizo, right?"

"Why don't we just eat those puny humans?" the boy ignored the teacher. "That's what I'd do. And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them." The teacher opened her mouth to say something, but Tsukune spoke first:

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, begin the feeding frenzy and rape fest. Let's see how long it'll take for a Hunter to put a .50 caliber round between your eyes." Saizo was enraged.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" Tsukune was just about to introduce himself and see how many of his classmates would tremble when they hear his family name when the door opened and a familiar pink-haired girl entered.

"Sorry for being late." Moka apologized.

"And you are?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"Moka Akashiya." She entered and the boys immediately began commenting on her looks. She began walking to the only empty seat when she noticed Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" she exclaimed and threw herself on his neck. "We're in the same class! I'm so happy!" Tsukune mentally deleted "Keep your head low and stay out of trouble!" from his list of orders as he heard the jealous comments that the boys were making. Unfortunately Moka hid Saizo's face from Tsukune's view, or else he would've been running to his dorms to arm himself with something with a big caliber…

After the introduction was over Tsukune and Moka went to explore the school and its grounds. Or, more precisely, Moka dragged him around to explore every hook and cranny. Tsukune saw that every boy was looking at them and was almost choking on the killing intent directed at him. He even heard several groups plotting his death… _"Great. Just great. Here I am, a Hunter in a school for Monsters, a beautiful Vampiress is_ _dragging me around and everyone wants to kill me because I'm with her...What would the guys at HQ say?" _He knew exactly what would they say. Jim would scorn him for being so close to a Youkai, while Ivan would laugh and congratulating him on getting such a looker to drag him around. And Jeremiah would scream his ear off about not laying low. And probably assign him to toilet duty for life…

They reached the school's entrance, where a vending machine was situated. Tsukune ignored Moka's protests and bought a can of tomato juice for her and a soda for himself. They sat down on a bench to catch their breath and have a drink. Suddenly a familiar voice said:

"You are Moka Akashiya, right?" said Saizo as he stepped from behind a pillar. The boy grabbed Tsukune on the front of the uniform and lifted him against a pillar. "Can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with such a guy like this?" Moka began trembling and struggled to find an answer, but Tsukune spoke before her.

"You are asking why she's with me and not with you?" he sniffed the air. "The answer is simple; soap." Saizo blinked as he tried to understand the insult. Tsukune, however, didn't give him the opportunity for that and delivered a hard kick straight into Saizo's balls. He was quickly released as Saizo grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground, trying not to scream in pain. Tsukune fixed the front of his uniform.

"I have to admit, you're tougher than the last guy I kicked there. He screamed like an opera singer." Then he turned to Moka. "Come Moka. There are still places we haven't seen." They left the curled Saito and continued exploring. They finally ended on the roof.

"That was scary… but also funny." Moka said. Tsukune laughed.

"He was a bully, who thought he could get whatever he wants. But now that I've showed him that he can't get everything he wants he's probably going to tone down." He looked towards her.

"Moka, why are you being so friendly with me? I'm just an average guy." He asked.

"Don't say that, Tsukune. TO me you're more than an average guy. We're on bloodsucking terms." Tsukune's jaw hit the ground. "It's so rich in flavor and texture… and the sweetness… and the minerals… its better than anything I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs."

"_Great. She regards me as a walking juicebox…" _Tsukune thought.

"You should be proud of yourself, Tsukune." Moka continued. "You have grade A blood." She suddenly developed a strange look.

"Well… actually you know… Th… that was my first time, Tsukune. That feeling… I'll never forget it."

"_Great. I hope nobody's eavesdropping, or I'll be dead before I leave the building."_ The fact that he was walking with Moka was already making him one of the most hated boys in school, and the way she said that wasn't going to make his life easier.

"By the way, what kind of monster are you, Tsukune?" She asked. Tsukune's eyes widened and he began thinking of a good response, but she continued. "Oh, sorry. Giving out your true identity is against the school rules, I forgot about that."

"But you already revealed to me that you're a Vampire. And, by the way, you don't seem like a vampire to me." Tsukune was right. Everything he read about vampire indicated that they usually had red eyes and emitted a strong aura that could be felt even by humans. And while she had the fangs she didn't had red eyes or emanate the aura. Of course, she could've worn contact lenses, but he doubted it.

"I wasn't aware of the rule back then." she said. "And I only look like this because of this." She pointed at the Rosario on her chest. "Once the Rosario is taken off I'll turn into a terrifying true vampire."

"_Point to self: don't let her remove the Rosario from her ches__t."_ A true Vampire would be able to tell that he's a human and would kill him in a matter of seconds. He remembered Jeremiah's advice on solo tackling a vampire: "Don't do it! You'll be killed almost instantly. And if the vampire somehow doesn't kill you, then either I or your father will. Whoever gets to you first."

"That's why this is a protective seal. I can't even remove this myself." She said to Tsukune's relief. She approached him. "But, even with our powers sealed, we still crave for blood." She bit him again.

Tsukune sighed as she drank. When she got her fill and apologized they left the roof to explore the surrounding forest.

"So, what do you think about humans?" he asked her.

"I hate them." she replied. "I went to a school for humans during my junior high." Her eyes watered. "I was different than anyone. Nobody liked me… I thought it'd be better if I didn't exist… I kept thinking such things. But then you came and you didn't hate me. For the first time I didn't feel alone."

"_Well, that complicat__es things." _Tsukune thought. _"She'd try to kill me on the spot if she learns I'm a human. And not only that, but I've been training all my life to learn how to kill monsters…"_

Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice:

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was Saizo.

"Saizo! Recovered already?" Tsukune said. Saizo frowned.

"Shut up, bug. I'll teach you to hit me." Saizo then transformed into his true form. His muscles bulged, he grew up in height, and bone protrusions came out over his body and arms. He opened his mouth and a long tongue came out.

"Oh shit!" said Tsukune looking at the orc. He tried to remember what exactly were the strengths and weaknesses of an orc:

"_Strengths: great strength and durability. Their tongue is also quite fast__. Weaknesses: not very smart or agile. In other words, I'm pretty much screwed."_ Saizo's tongue lashed out at them. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way and dodged at the other side. The tongue, however, managed to wrap around his leg and tripped him. Then Saizo threw him into a tree. Tsukune groaned as his back hit the tree. The tongue unwrapped and returned into Saizo's mouth.

"Not so tough now, worm." Saizo said before lashing out again. Tsukune reached into his pocket and drew a Swiss army knife. This, however, wasn't an ordinary knife. It was heavily enchanted by the Hunter's Magi. Tsukune dodged the tongue and opened the knife. Then he pressed the Victorinox symbol on the hilt. The knife transformed into a dagger and Tsukune swiped at the tongue. He didn't manage to cut it off, but made a small wound. It quickly came back into Saizo's mouth and he held it with his hands:

"You worm! You cuss my songue! I'll kill you for sas!" Saizo charged at Tsukune who dodged in the last moment. The orc crashed into a tree, breaking it into splinters. Tsukune threw himself onto the creature's back, stabbing it in the shoulder with the dagger. Saizo roared in pain and began trashing around. Tsukune tried to hold onto the dagger as much as he could, but lost his grip and fell down on the ground. Before he could do something Saizo grabbed him and threw him into another tree. Tsukune's back hit the tree and he felt several ribs brake. He tried to stand up while Saizo got the dagger from his body, but he couldn't. The pain was too strong.

"Tsukune!" Moka, who was watching the whole battle, ran to him and grabbed his hand. Tsukune placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Moka, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm really a Hunter. I'm sorry…" his hand slipped down from her shoulder… and caught the Rosario. _Cling! _And it came off. A bright light enveloped the shocked Moka and a strong aura began emanating from her.

"What is going on?" asked the confused Saizo. While the light faded. "This is someone else… This isn't Moka Akashiya!"

Tsukune stared in wonder at Moka. Her body had grown more mature, her green eyes had turned red and her pink hair became silver.

"_Holy shit! I unsealed her! Now I'll get to watch a battle from the front seats." _Tsukune thought as he observed the transformation.

This… this power…" began Saizo. He was sounding really scared. "This is a S-class monster… A Vampire?"

Moka ignored him and looked at Tsukune:

"So you're the one that awakened me from my slumber?" she asked. "Stay here, we'll talk once I deal with this scum." She looked at the trembling Saizo.

"What… what is going on? My body… it's trembling just by looking at her…" He shook his head, looked at Moka and said: "No matter. You will be mine!"

Moka just stretched and yawned, as if she just woke up.

"You, a lowly orc, think that you can make me yours?" Saizo charged at her when he heard this. "You should realize your own place!"

Saizo tried to punch Moka, but she caught his arm and flipped him over her. Then she threw him into a rock, making an orc-shaped dent into it. Saizo managed to recover and tried to attack Moka, but she just blurred out of sight and appeared behind him, where she kicked him in the back, sending him forward. Then she continued punching and kicking him as he unsuccessfully tried to retaliate. By the time she decided to end this, Saizo had both his arms broken; one of his kneecaps shattered, and the bony armour on his body and arms was seriously dented and shattered on more places than one could count. Finally Moka kicked him on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Tsukune had managed to drink a healing potion from one of the pouches that hung on his belt. He tried to stand up, only to be grabbed by the neck and lifted against the tree.

"Why did you lie to my other self?" Moka's red eyes stared into his.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? A girl is standing next to me, trembling with fear and asking me if I'm the thing that's causing this fear. What should I say? "Yes, I'm a member of the legendary Hunter family Aono." That would've made her run away so fast, that she would've probably broken the sound barrier. And she would've probably told everyone, ruining my cover and making me public enemy number one around these parts." He tried not to blink as he looked into Moka's eyes.

"You have a point. And what exactly are you doing here?" She said as she released him. She bent down and retrieved the Rosario.

"Well, the Headmaster of Youkai Academy made a proposition to the leaders of the Hunters. To have one young Hunter enter the Academy undercover and try to survive. They chose me and here I am."

"And why you?"

"Because I'm the best in my year."

"And yet a lowly orc managed to beat you."

"That was just because I didn't go all-out. And still, do you expect that a single human could beat an orc without a plan or weapons? I didn't had time to use something better on him or else I would've killed him."

"Speaking of orcs…" she looked at the unconscious Saizo, who was reverting to his human form. "What are you going to do about him? He saw you use weapons and even he isn't dumb enough not to make the connection. There aren't many monsters that use weapons, and none of them have access to an arsenal like yours." Tsukune retrieved the dagger and walked to Saizo.

"Well, we'll just have to eliminate him then." He said and slid his throat. "There. Now we'll just leave him here. Either the ravens and other forest animals will eat him, or someone will find him and assume that he got into a fight with a stronger monster and lost… which is actually the truth." He said pocketing the dagger, which had now reverted back to a Swiss army knife. Moka laughed and said:

"I think I'll keep you." Tsukune frowned.

"Keep me? What am I, a pet?" She blurred and appeared right next to him.

"Do you think you could do anything? I'll keep you because your blood is delicious to the other Moka and you can protect her." She replaced the Rosario.

"Until we meet again, Hunter." In another flash of light she turned back to the other Moka. Tsukune caught her as she swayed. She looked at him and pulled back scared.

"D… don't… please…" she began.

"Don't worry, Moka. I swear I won't hurt you." He said.

"You lied to me."

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"But you're a Hunter! You exist to kill Youkai!"

"That's not true. Our goal has always been to protect Humanity from Youkai. We act more like a police force than actual hunters nowadays." That seemed to calm her.

"What are you doing here?"

"A joint experiment between the Headmaster and the Elders to see how long would I survive."

"Oh no! You almost got killed today because of me!" she was beginning to shake, so Tsukune hugged her to calm her down.

"It's okay. I don't think it'll happen again. And if it does, I'll be better prepared and kick their butts next time." That calmed her down. She stayed in his arms for a few moments until…

"Tsukune."

"Yes, Moka?"

"You smell wonderful…." She bit his neck.

"Ouch!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's<strong>** it, folks. I'll write the next chapter when I got the time and the muse. **


	3. Author's Note

Hello dear readers. If you're hoping for a new chapter, well, you'll be disappointed. Monster Hunter to Vampire is officially discontinued.

However, there are good news. I have another story up - XCOM: Enemy Monstrous. If it's not out by the tome you read this then it will be out soon. Go and check it out. There's a good chance that you'll like it. You liked this, after all...


End file.
